Story
by Chocon10
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfiction and it's not really based on anything I'm just going to write things that go along with the theme so I hope you enjoy it. And sorry for the inconsistent names the ones in the bio are the correct ones. (Rating may be subject and genres to change) this is a super cross over with some original content.
1. Prologue

Yo this is my first fan fiction. It is about any thing that me an my friends think of. P.s. I'm 13 and this is all a joke.

* * *

Prologue  
Year ago me and my companions went of an adventure. We went to lands that were unknown to man. "No we didn't." said a guy. "God I was trying to make things sound exciting."I said. "Who's the main character here?" He asked "me..." I said to answer his question. "Can we get started with the story, and I am the main character." another voice said."NO YOUR NOT!" We both screamed at her. "Just start the story now!" A voice says.

BIOS:

Brian T. Nguyen  
nickname: boron of a pony spice girl  
Age:13  
Fighting style: aggressive  
Catch phrase:WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT

Jericho Jordon  
nickname:computer crassssssssssssshhhhhhhhh  
Age:14  
Fighting style: all power  
Girlfriend:technically (secret) jullllllllllllian  
Catch phrase: blanked

Vladimir Chenakin  
Nickname:golden girl  
Age: 14  
Fighting style: special

Catch phrase: the best striped sweater is with fried rice

Emily Hong  
Nickname:girl  
Age: 12  
Fighting style: helping hand  
Catchphrase: death to you all

Robert Scott  
Nickname: Robbie  
Age:14  
Fighting style: brute  
Catchphrase: noooooooope nope noooooope so much nope

"Where am I?" A boy asked. "Welcome to place." I said. "I'm Brian who are you?" "I'm Kevin." Kevin said. "Well Kevin you are going to have to die now, you know of our existence." I said. I stabbed Kevin and he died on the spot 'poof'. "What the hell? It must be starting." I said. I left place and went looking for Jericho, Emily hong, Vladimir and Robert. I traveled to the school near by place. There I found Emily. The loud speaker went of and said "Emily the government wants to talk and take you." When she walked in she was prettier than I expected.(change perspective Emily)When I walked in I saw a guy he was really cute.(change perspective Brian) "Hello Emily you are coming with me" I said. "What? Why would I go with a guy in a black trench coat, wearing runing shoes and possibly nothing underneath." She asked "I have a sweater under this and shorts gosh." I told her. "What's in he coat?"she asked. "I will show you outside." I said while walking out the door. "Here" is said giving Emily a sword "you help me fight the on comeing hell storm." "Ok..." She said. "Let's go we have three people to find." I said. Now we were on our to the highschool were we met up with my friend Vladimir. "Hey Vlad you have to come with us." I told him. "Ohhhhh. Who is the girl?" He had asked me. "Remember those documents that I showed you? This is Emily." I told him " They will come in the timey wimey" "what the hell does that mean?" Emily asked. "It means time." Vladimir said. "Where is Jo and Robert?" I asked. "Over there." Jo and Robert looked at me and said"NOT AGAIN!". "It's time, lets go!" I said. "noooooooope nope noooooope so much nope" Robert said. "Here take your weapon." I said. I gave Vladimir a shield and sword. I gave Jericho his great great great grand fathers sword. I gave Robert the giant hammer. "If your taking us take her to." Jericho said pointing at a girl. "Who is she?" I asked "This is Jullian." Jo replied. "Fine" I said. I gave Jullian a dagger. "Now let's go." I said. On our way to place we got in a fight with a drugs salesmen. We all attacked at the same time from diffrent angles and the battle ended. It was an other hour and a half till we got to place. "Well now it's time to knock you guys out. I would prefer if you did it your selves." They all did as they were told. I knocked my self out for a hundred year nap.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I woke up 100 years later and went to the changing room and put on a t-shirt and shorts. When my companions woke up they were very tired. "Put these on."I said "What are these?" Emily asked. "Clothes from this era. Congratulations you traveled 100 years in the future."I said. First we all decided to eat because we were starving. When going to look outside it was amazing so many things around us at once and the sky's were suprisingly a beutiful site although we see it all the time. We found a place called Taco Bell and decided that's where we would go. "Hey I want to eat something Brian" Robbie said "fine we can but let's explore for awhile Robbie." I said strangely. After walking around for while we found a sigh in Russian. "россия два" Vladimir said. "That mean Russia Two and that means ... Our country in Siberia took over America." I said excitedly. "Ok, so now can we find me a place to EAT!" asked Robbie. "Yah, I think that we should eat."said Emily getting dangerously close to me.

five mins. Later

a cop appeared

"Ok, now that we finished eating are we ready to fight?" I asked

They all "yes"

Julian used throw

-5

Jo used lash

-10

Robbie used hit

SMASH

-16

Vlad used shield

+10 defense

Brian used hit

Emily helped

-13

YOU WON!

all +13 exp.

Jo got $10000

Vladimir got $0.21

Robbie got a Burger and $100

Julian got $200

Emily and Brian got $300

"Hey,hey,hey,hey"screamed Robbie "lets go some where now." "Vladimir ask the locals why the cop attacked us!" I said. "He attack us because we were band from this town remember." "Oh, let's get out of here."

On the road later

"were on the road to viridian city" sang Robbie over and over "shut up!" I screamed at him .

Its a hippie

Julian used throw

-5

Jo used lash

-10

Robbie used hit

SMASH

-16

jonh used shield

+10 defense

Brian used hit

Emily helped

-13

hippie touched Emily

hippie got slapped

Emily -15 hp

Brian got frustrated

hippie got punched

hippie died

all got $5.90

"What the f**k was that?" Ask Emily

"Did you not see the text? It's a hippie." Replayed Robbie

"Yeah Emily get with the program." said Vladimir

"Hey man at least I got $305.90." Teased Emily

"Emily you share that money with me. Vlad she has a point." I told them

"Guy's why can't you be quiet like me and Jericho." Julian said looking at her boyfriend's eyes while hugging him. Jericho just stood there quietly. "Fine guy's lets go." I commanded. "Shouldn't we set up camp? It 12:00 A.M." Emily said. "Fine... Vlad get fire, Robbie set up the tent, and the rest of us will go hunting. There happy." I said looking at her angrily. "yes" she said as she skipped in to the woods. We all were at camp by 1:00 A.M. "Now, the most important part of this trip sleeping arrangements!" I said excitedly. "What?" The two girls asked. "Tonight is the night that we choose who we room with." I explained. "rooms?"the girls asked "Did you two not realize it took an hour to build the tent?" asked Jericho. "What?" The girls asked again. "Look in side" recomended Vlad.

Inside

"WOW!" Exclaimed Emily "yeah we know we've been in here several times." "So it's about 2:00 A.M. Who is rooming with who?" I asked. "Alright I get the master because I didnot just build it... I made it so we were the only one that can interact with it."said Robbie proudly. "ok" I said. "I will go in the second biggest will Jill" said Jericho. "Ok" I said. "I go in a room with you." said Emily. "Sure Hong" I said "I will take the room on the bottom floor." Vladimir said "Now that's over lets have dinner." I said

during dinner

"So what are we fighting this time?" asked Robbie "I don't know. I was not told." I replied. " Then why did you call us?" Asked Emily "Because, I know something was up when I killed Kevin he just turned to smoke." I said. " You killed Kevin!?" Emily said when her eyes were tearing up. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked. "yes, I liked him." She answered to me. "You should not care any more your all never going to school again." I said "Well I'm done."said Vlad. "So are we." Said the rest

the end

Thank you so much for reading this next chapter is going to be in Emily's POV so thanks for every thing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Emily's pov

So last night I slept with Brian and no I did not f**k him, but this morning I saw him in the shower. So that was tasty. "Hey, out of here! Why are you up so early." Brian exclaimed. "Dude it's all ready 9:00." I said. "Ok, so go in the dinning room And make food." Brian commanded."Fine but first." I said while punching Brian in the balls. "AH! What was that for? Ow" Brian asked. I answered "I'm not your maid." "I was asking for a favor." Brian told me. As he lifted his head I realized he hade a bloody nose."Dude are you o..." I try to ask him than he pushed me away and said "get away." After this I went down stairs like I said and then I heard " we need to get to the hospital!" "Jericho what's wrong with him." I asked "It a medical disorder." Jericho said. "Really?" I asked "What happened to him?" Jericho asked. "I punched him a little to hard in a very specific area the will not be talked about."I told him. We rushed in to a town not to far away from the house. I was the only one staying at the hospital. I tried to resist going in to the room because the doctor said "he is going to die in 5 minutes ." It has been well over 5 minutes. "I'm going in to pay my respects to him."( before we continue Emily has 5 different people in her personality these are all people named Emily 1: friendship 2:hatred 3:annoying 4: true love or what ever it is at the age 13 5: cross dressers this one you could say she is a very pretty guy if you cut her hair so yay Emily Hong in real life is number four)(I really love her I would do any thing for her and spoilers I will show this in the story) As I walked in his phone started ringing caller id said "master". I picked it up and said "Hello?" the person on the other side of the line said "heyyyyy! Brian-kun I here your back in town." "Who are you?" I asked. "Well, who are you?" The lady asked "I'm Emily Hong. Tell me who are you?" I replied. "I'm Kanade Suzutsuki-sama or at lest that's what he called me. So were's Brian-kun?" She asked "He is at the hospital in Tokyo." I told her. "Did you touch him?" she asked. "kinda." I replayed. "You know he is a gynophobe right?" Kanade asked. "Know he only told me his first name other than that I know nothing about him." I told her. "try to wake him up. I will be there in a second." She told me. I started beating the crap out of him saying come on wake up. The door started to open a tall man with blue hair came in the an two girls one with long orange Hair and one with purple hair with two pony tails on the sides of her hair. Brian started to wake up the first thing he said was"Kinjiro, usagi, subaru?" "Usami!" The short girl with purple hair said. "Were is master?" Brian asked. Once he asked that a beautiful girl with long black hair, and her breast were a lot bigger than anyones I have seen. "Hello Brian-kun." Suzutsuki-sama said. "How do you know were I am!" Brian screamed. "Your girl friend told me Nyu." Suzutsuki-sama said. "She's not my girlfriend. She knows nothing about me." Brian said quietly blushing. "Well she clearly know a bout your sister." Suzutsuki-sama said. "You have a sister?" I asked. "Yes, she is my twin and she is half Italian and Vietnamese and the proper thing for me to call her is Mia-Kun." Brian said. "So, now Brian-kun come home please, I need you and you need help." Suzutsuki-sama said. "Fine Emily go home, and I will come with you Suzutsuki-sama." Brian said.

The end


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily's pov

So last night I slept with Brian and no I did not f**k him, but this morning I saw him in the shower. So that was tasty. "Hey, out of here! Why are you up so early." Brian exclaimed. "Dude it's all ready 9:00." I said. "Ok, so go in the dinning room And make food." Brian commanded."Fine but first." I said while punching Brian in the balls. "AH! What was that for? Ow" Brian asked. I answered "I'm not your maid." "I was asking for a favor." Brian told me. As he lifted his head I realized he hade a bloody nose."Dude are you o..." I try to ask him than he pushed me away and said "get away." After this I went down stairs like I said and then I heard " we need to get to the hospital!" "Jericho what's wrong with him." I asked "It a medical disorder." Jericho said. "Really?" I asked "What happened to him?" Jericho asked. "I punched him a little to hard in a very specific area the will not be talked about."I told him. We rushed in to a town not to far away from the house. I was the only one staying at the hospital. I tried to resist going in to the room because the doctor said "he is going to die in 5 minutes ." It has been well over 5 minutes. "I'm going in to pay my respects to him."( before we continue Emily has 5 different people in her personality these are all people named Emily 1: friendship 2:hatred 3:annoying 4: true love or what ever it is at the age 13 5: cross dressers this one you could say she is a very pretty guy if you cut her hair so yay Emily Hong in real life is number four)(I really love her I would do any thing for her and spoilers I will show this in the story) As I walked in his phone started ringing caller id said "master". I picked it up and said "Hello?" the person on the other side of the line said "heyyyyy! Brian-kun I here your back in town." "Who are you?" I asked. "Well, who are you?" The lady asked "I'm Emily Hong. Tell me who are you?" I replied. "I'm Kanade Suzutsuki-sama or at lest that's what he called me. So were's Brian-kun?" She asked "He is at the hospital in Tokyo." I told her. "Did you touch him?" she asked. "kinda." I replayed. "You know he is a gynophobe right?" Kanade asked. "Know he only told me his first name other than that I know nothing about him." I told her. "try to wake him up. I will be there in a second." She told me. I started beating the crap out of him saying come on wake up. The door started to open a tall man with blue hair came in the an two girls one with long orange Hair and one with purple hair with two pony tails on the sides of her hair. Brian started to wake up the first thing he said was"Kinjiro, usagi, subaru?" "Usami!" The short girl with purple hair said. "Were is master?" Brian asked. Once he asked that a beautiful girl with long black hair, and her breast were a lot bigger than anyones I have seen. "Hello Brian-kun." Suzutsuki-sama said. "How do you know were I am!" Brian screamed. "Your girl friend told me Nyu." Suzutsuki-sama said. "She's not my girlfriend. She knows nothing about me." Brian said quietly blushing. "Well she clearly know a bout your sister." Suzutsuki-sama said. "You have a sister?" I asked. "Yes, she is my twin and she is half Italian and Vietnamese and the proper thing for me to call her is Mia-Kun." Brian said. "So, now Brian-kun come home please, I need you and you need help." Suzutsuki-sama said. "Fine Emily go home, and I will come with you Suzutsuki-sama." Brian said.

The end


End file.
